The Life of a Dork and a Tsundere
by Daniel-Daz
Summary: Aiming to be a 100 Chapter Fanfiction. Instead of Themes, I'll use prompts. I'm using my OTP: M!Morgan x Severa. I'll update whenever I can, somewhere near the weekends. Send in prompts IF YOU WANT, I'm not forcing you. (Any AU) Enjoy! :D (This fanfic was made when I was really bored.)
1. Introduction

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem series. I think Nintendo does.**_

* * *

Today was the day when they were going to the Ruins of Time. The Shepherds were traveling there in search of Naga's Tear. They didn't expect it to be crawling with Risen, but that was just normal nowadays. Severa was one of the people picked to go, but she really didn't. Little did people know, deep down she really wanted to prove herself to her parents that she isn't dead weight.

* * *

 _Somewhere far, far away..._

"Wh-where am I? How'd I end up here? Huh? Creatures! Unfriendly ones, too. They are coming up the stairs! Oh, think! How would Mom handle this if she were in this situation? Ugh...

* * *

"Is this the place?" Robin asked Chrom, carefully inspecting her surroundings.

"Yeah, it's got to be." Chrom replied back. "The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon. Of course, they forgot to mention that the area is crawling with Risen... I suppose we're just going to earn the treasure the old-fashioned way."

* **When every Shepherd gets into position***

"Shepherds, to arms! Fight!" Chrom yells.

"Severa! Stay close to me! I see a boy there. We can't leave him behind." Robin told Severa quickly as she moved her way closer.

"Oh fine!" Severa huffed as she followed close.

"Back half! Go in pairs of two up to where that strong looking Risen is. I'm sure that's the Boss. Lucina and Cynthia, Inigo and Gerome, and Nowi and Vaike. Go forward. Gerome and Inigo, watch their backs in case of any ambushes. Got it?" Robin told them as they made their way.

"Right." They all said simultaneously.

"Maribelle and Stahl, Cordelia and Gregor, and Chrom watch my back." Robin told them.

"Right." They said.

* * *

A Wyvern Lord approached the boy as he was fighting off a Hero Risen.

"Huh?" the boy questioned what was behind him.

"Grrrraaaaggghhh" The Wyvern Lord cut the boy in the sigh, but he was still slightly ok.

"Ugh... that hurts." The boy commented to his wound as he got into a defending stance with his Steel Sword. Honestly, he had more experience with his Elfire Tome.

"Haaa-aaaah!" The boy grunted as he hit his target. The target vanished into purple smoke.

"Huh? What was that? Enemies don't vanish!" The boy said to himself as he spots a familiar person.

"You..." Robin eyes him from head to toe. "You don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?" Robin asked him, piqued with curiosity.

"There you are, Mother! I was beginning to think we got separated!" The boy, completely ignoring his wound, said to Robin.

"..." Robin was shocked beyond belief. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, no harm done. At least we can had home now. Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You're younger than the last time I saw you." The boy said to Robin, completely unaware of his situation.

"Wait... wait. Go back when you called me "Mother." Are you one of the future children who traveled back in time with Lucina?" Robin asked, wondering if this was indeed her future child.

"Huh? Who in the world is Lucina? Are you really asking me if I came from the future? That isn't possible! Also, you're looking at me funny. Hello! It's me, Morgan. Your son and Mama's boy and all that! Remember? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home, I'm sure you need to rest your brain a bit. But... where is home? Is it- Ngh! M-my head!" The boy known as "Morgan" said to Robin as he clutched his head.

"Easy there! Don't force it. Just st-" Robin was interrupted as her husband came over to her.

"Robin, is anything alright?" Chrom asked, wondering why she was talking to a boy.

"Hey! Back off my mother. Don't hurt her!" Morgan said as he defended Robin with a Ylissean sword stance.

"Morgan, he's m-" Robin tried to say.

"I got you." Morgan hushed her as he jumped in the air, then tried to slash down on Chrom. **(Picture the cutscene in Chapter 4 when "Marth" and Chrom fight.)**

"Hyah!" Chrom blocked as he pushed Morgan down. "I know that move, that's a move I was taught." Chrom said to himself. "Hey! Robin's my wife, I'm not trying to start a fight." Chrom said to Morgan.

"He's right." Robin said to Morgan, which made him grimace.

"Wh-wait... if your her wife, then that means your my Father!" Morgan said as he ran up and hugged his Father. "Father, I'm sorry..." Morgan said as he hugged him.

"It's ok.. it's ok" Chrom said.

"AHEM! We have a battle going on here! I'm sitting here protecting you guys while you're over there having a special moment. Have it after the battle!" Severa growled as she walked away.

"Yeah, let's go!" Morgan said as he ran off.

 _ ***After the battle, somewhere in the barracks.***_

Severa was minding her own business as she inspected the weapons like her mom did. She honestly didn't like doing this, but it was something her mom did. She was interrupted as she saw Morgan enter the barracks.

"Oh, hey." Morgan said to her, eyeing her.

"What do you want?" She said, clearly focused at the task at hand.

"Um, your one of the children, right? Your name is..." Morgan trailed off as he thought of names.

"Severa." She said to him, destroying his trail of thought. "Are you done bothering me yet?"

"Oh. Severa, got it. You look pretty." Morgan said without knowing what he really said.

"What?" She said, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Er, nothing. Well, I have to check up on all the other children. See ya around!" Morgan said as he ran around camp.

"Hm, he IS cute." Severa said to herself as she started to inspect the weapons for a second round.

"Severa? Who's cute?" Cordelia asked as she entered the barracks."

"N-nothing Mother!" She said as she dashed out the room, hands to her cheeks.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Quick and brief. I'm trying to make this like one of those 100 Theme challenges. No flames please, thanks. Well see ya.

(Fanfic prompt source (for 5 propmts only): ) - Don't hurt me! I already made some up! :)


	2. Blunt Proposal

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem yadda yadda._**

* * *

 _When Morgan is too dense to know romance, he gets help from his dad._

* * *

Morgan's day had gone sour after the maybe proposal. First off, he didn't know what happened. Second, she ran off somewhere away from him. Third, he needed help. Not just any kind of help, but WOMAN help. He was just too dense to know this romance stuff. So, he thought consulting his father was the best option. Little did he know, Morgan somehow inherited his obliviousness to love.

"Father?" Morgan asked, nervous.

"Yes?" Chrom answered.

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" Morgan was embarrassed, as he didn't face his dad.

"I'm not the one to ask about this stuff." Chrom said, displeased to himself.

"But you got Mother! You got a girl! Wait... can you tell me how you and mother met!?" Morgan said, forgetting the question he asked.

"I don't think that is necessary..." Chrom said, flustered. "Er, so who is the lucky girl?"

"I think... Severa." Morgan mumbled.

"Who?"

"It's Severa." Morgan said, loud enough for Chrom to hear.

"Wh-what? I didn't think she was your type..." Chrom's mind raced. (In mind: Cordelia's daughter. The Pegasus Knight that Robin told me about how she had a crush on me. I hope there's no problems...)

"I know, I thought that too. I met in her tent and before she left, she treated me like her companion. What does that mean?" Morgan said to him, thinking hard on his situation. "It has been happening for a long time."

"Have you proposed to her?" Chrom asked, understanding the situation.

"N-no, but..."

"No buts, Morgan. Did you?"

"No..." Morgan said softly.

"Ok. I need to ask you a question." Chrom asked with a serious tone.

"Alright, I'm ready." Morgan replied back.

"Who is the person you think of when you wake up at and when you go to sleep?" Chrom asked him, determined to get an answer.

"That's easy! I think of more than one person! There's You, Mom, Lucy..." Morgan trailed off as he listed names of people.

"That's not what I mean." Chrom sighed.

"Huh? Then what _DO_ you mean?" Morgan said to him, completely missing the point.

"I mean, romantically. Who is the person you think of _romantically_ _?_ " Chrom was trying to bring some sense in him.

"Um, Severa." Morgan was embarrassed as he played with his coat.

"Ok, if you actually think of her, then propose to her. I'm not saying do it _THIS_ instant, but soon. Alright?" Chrom said, proud to make his point across.

"Yes. I'll be seeing you soon." Morgan said as he walked away.

"With a ring you would." Chrom smirked as he knew where Morgan was going.

* * *

Right after their conversation, Morgan walked to a jewelry shop. He didn't know what to get her, but it had to be good. He was contemplating on a huge ring, but he didn't know her ring size. Morgan guessed it was average, so he went with that. As he walked in, he was greeted with married couples searching for rings. He really wanted to get this done, as he was the odd one out. He started looking at all the rings, until one caught his eye.

"Wow! Look at that one! It looks cool!" Morgan said in awe.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need help looking for a ring?" A man who was the manager, asked.

"Not really... but I want to buy this one." He pointed at a white gold ring with a red jewel in the middle. It also had mini pegasus wings near the jewel made out of platinum.

"Mhm. Sorry for me to ask, but is the lady perhaps a Pegasus Knight?"

"No. But I really think she would like it." Morgan told him, confident with his decision.

"I hope you know that this is the most expensive ring in the store. Are you sure?" He asked, hoping to give him a break.

"Yes. I'm completely sure and I'm sure I have enough money." He said, sure of his decision.

"That will be 5,000 gold pieces." He said to Morgan.

"Huh!? That much!?" Morgan asked, dumbstruck.

"I warned you." He said sternly.

"Well, I'll pay for it!" He said as he handed over the amount needed.

"Wow, I'm impressed you have that much money. Well, here you go." The old man said as he unlocked the case, gave Morgan the ring, and put the gold in a chest.

"Thanks and bye!" Morgan said as he got the ring and ran out the store.

"Young love, I remember my days..."

* * *

This is the day. Morgan would propose to her, but how? He had drafted up a lot of scenarios, but he decided to say it bluntly. He saw her in her tent and decided it was time. He peeked in and he saw Lucina, Cynthia, Noire, and Severa all in a tent. HER tent. This was bad... but he decided to do it anyways.

"Severa? Is it ok if I come in?" Morgan asked as he waited.

"Fine." Severa said as she opened up the tent flap. "What do you want this time?" She said, somehow annoyed by his presence.

"You remember last conversation about the special ingredient?" Morgan said as he smiled at her.

"Why are you making a stupid grin!? And of course I remember with you being SUPER dense. Ugh..." She said as she blushed.

"It's love, right? I'm sure of it!" Morgan said as he walked up to her.

"...!" She was amazed at how he knew the answer. Someone knocked sense into him. "Y-yes..."

"I know we don't hang out a lot. I know we have had a lot of trouble in the past. But I can't stop thinking about you! So, will you marry me?" Morgan said bluntly as he got on one knee and offered the ring.

"MORGAN! THE OTHERS ARE HERE!" She said as she pointed to them, mostly towards Lucina.

"Wait, my little brother was in love..." Lucina couldn't believe her eyes. Noire and Cynthia were just letting the moment happen.

"Wait, what is your answer?" Morgan said as he was hoping for a yes.

"Yes. I accept, but you better not cheat on me!" She said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be your lovable dork!" Morgan chuckled as he reassured her with a tight hug.

"At least MY lovable dork..." She murmured as she was happy for this moment.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Finished for this one. Next one will be in sometime. I blame school, but school helps. See ya soon! :) *Also check a conversion chart for the 5,000 gold, it's actually a lot of money.*


	3. Foreign Love

_**I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem series.**_

* * *

 _When Morgan tells Severa sweet things in different languages. (Modern AU)_

* * *

It was just a passing period in summer school. Morgan and Severa were spending time with each other. I mean, **A LOT.** He was going to go to class when he thought of an idea! He can show his love in different languages. So he got the plan, and he was going to try it soon. As in, the next passing period. So, he started to do it. He saw Severa walking with her friends, Noire and Cynthia. They were going to the next class when he started it.

"Severa, can I tell you something?" Morgan asked as he ran up to her.

"Ok, hurry up. Our passing period ends in two minutes and I really don't need my time wasted! So spit it out!" Severa said to him, not wanting to be late to class.

"Yes, Severa. I'll make it quick. Je'taime. Au revoir!" Morgan said as he left her with her friends.

"Ugh, what does that mean anyway?" She said to herself.

"Severa, just google the meaning. I'm sure it'll work." Noire said nervously.

"Oh fine, I have a minute to spare anyways." She typed in Je'taime in Google on her iPhone. She flared up when she saw the meaning.

"Hey Sev! Why are you blushing?" Cynthia asked as she checked Severa's phone. "Oh! He loves you! Funny!"

"Be quiet, Cynthia!" She said as she got redder when others looked at her.

"It's no surprise that you guys like each other. Just embrace it!" Cynthia said happily.

"Oh whatever! I'm going to the next class!" Severa said to them as she sprinted away from them to her next class.

* * *

Morgan decided to do it next when they were at lunch. Of course, it would embarrass her. But a little fun wouldn't hurt anyone, right? That's what Morgan thought as he headed towards her with a cocky smile on his face. When he approached her, she was red in the face. He really didn't notice as he was ready for his next word.

"Hey Severa!" Morgan said, filled with enthusiasm.

"What!?" She said, sparing time for him.

"I got a few words for you." Morgan said, still sporting the cocky smile.

"Why are you smiling like that? So, what do you want?" She said, clearly flustered.

"I'm smiling like this for a reason. And... Tú eres preciosa. See ya around!" Morgan said to her as he ran out the cafeteria.

"Ooooooohhhhhh..." The table where severa was sitting chanted.

"Ugh, not what does that mean? Also, stop looking at me!" She told them as she typed the words in. "Wh-what?" She spoke, blushing madly.

"He said that she was very precious to him!" Cynthia said as she read her screen. "And very beautiful, too!"

"St-stop reading my screen! Stop telling everyone! You're being very annoying!" She yelled to her as she glared daggers to her.

"Oh.. fine. But he likes you A LOT!" Cynthia said as she started eating.

"I KNOW THAT." She said back to her. (In mind: "Why does he keep saying these random words?")

* * *

The last time Morgan was planning to do this was when she was about to leave. Right when Severa was going to board her car, he needed to convey to her one last message. Even if it was in front of her parents, at least he got it out. He was sure that he liked her, so he was hoping that she returned his feelings. He steeled himself with confidence as he approached her. She was about to board her car when she saw Morgan coming up. Morgan was ready to say what he needed to say.

"Severa. Can I tell you one more thing before you leave?" Morgan said with a hopeful look.

"No. You said too much already!" She said to him, but she really wanted to her.

"Puh-please!? He said, begging.

"Hurry, Severa! We need to leave!" Cordelia told her.

"Ok, mom! Just a minute!" She said to Cordelia. "Ok, what do you want now?"

"Te amo Severa! Bye!" Morgan said as he ran off towards his parents.

Cordelia giggled, as she knew what it meant. "Mom, why are you giggling?" Severa asked as she got in the car.

"Because it means "I love you." She said to her as Severa started blushing. "Young love..." Cordelia said as she started driving.

Severa saw Morgan talking with his parents out the window. "I love you too..." She said as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I promise I'll make a chapter with Severa as the main! I promise! Also, have a cool day. Get it? It's summer and you need to COOL off? No? Ok, see ya next time!


	4. Cuddle Moments

**_I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem series. Just sayin'._**

* * *

 _When Severa gets really cold in the winter, cuddling with Morgan is a GREAT idea._

* * *

Winter. This was a season that Severa disliked. Not because everyone was celebrating, it was a lot of stuff to list down. From people celebrating in a barbaric manner, snowball fights that can ruin her hair style, the cold weather that she can catch a disease with, etc. There were a lot of reasons... but that doesn't they are all bad, right? Severa thought of an awesome idea with her sworn one. She decided to get out of their shared tent and look for him.

"Morgan! Morgan? MORGAN!?" She yelled as she got irritated. She wasn't normally this cold in AGES.

"Y-yes Severa? You called?" Morgan asked as he rushed to her.

"Shouldn't we be sleeping now? It's half past nine and you are up!" She told him, not trying to sound harsh.

"Oh, I didn't know. I was caught up in drafting strategies... _for my proposal._ " Morgan explained to her, mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part?" Severa asked, curious to what he said.

"N-nothing, ma'am! Let's go to sleep!" Morgan said with a silly grin that she always loved.

"You better, mister!" Severa said in a playful tone.

* * *

It was 30 minutes in sleeping in the same cot. She was still WIDE awake. She was satisfied, but was VERY cold. She decided to put her amazing idea into use. After all, she saw Morgan reading a book under the sheets. It was go time!

"Morgan? You awake?" Severa asked as she moved up from her cot, sitting.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What do you need?" Morgan asked as she reached eye level with her.

"I'm cold..." She said, with a whiny voice.

"I don't think I can ask my dad for more blankets." Morgan said, unsure of what to do.

"Can I say an idea?" She said, blushing cherry red. Thankfully, the darkness made it unnoticeable.

"I am always up for new ideas. What do you have?" He said, his interest shifted from his book to Severa.

"C-can we..." She was very embarrassed to say the last part. It was pretty weird for her to say it now that she thought about it. "...cuddle?"

"Sure, but you need to teach me. I really don't have the hang of this stuff." Morgan said, not knowing what he got into.

"It's weird. They call it "spooning." She said with a giggle.

"Do I need to get a spoon? I could go into the mess te-" He was completely dumfounded of this new concept.

"No! It's a way to cuddle. First, you have to... open your legs. Then I lay in the middle of your legs." She said, very embarrassed. She was still blushing through all of this.

"This is weird, but ok.." He obeyed and spread his legs out.

"I'm going in." She said as she got in, her head resting on his chest.

"This feels really weird. Do you feel better now?" He asked, very uncomfortable in his current position.

"Yes, it feels MUCH better. But you have something in your pocket." She said as she reached for it and successfully took it out. "What is this?"

"It was an engagement ring for you. I stayed up all night planning our dinner, I even had a reservation made at a really famous place! Then I was going to pop the question. Although you already found the ring, so what's the point?" He said as he thought of a plan.

"I-" She felt incredibly happy and guilty, but the happiness took over.

"Aw, screw it. Severa, will you marry me?" Morgan said as he opened the box for her.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this moment!" She told him delightfully as she put the ring on.

"Good, I thought you would say no. Well, let's get to sleep." He said as he started to drift off into sleep.

"Agreed." She said as she got into a comfortable position.

* * *

The day was anew. It was pretty cold in the morning but not THAT cold. Severa was able to keep up with this kind of weather. Severa woke up and her time of peace was interrupted when the tent flap rose.

"Morgan? I ne-" Robin needed him, but looked at the blushing Severa, the ring on her ring finger, and the position.

"Um, I-" She was cut off as Robin ran out the tent. This action awoken Morgan.

"Severa, did something happen?" He asked as he saw the flap close.

"No, but all I know is that we are engaged." She said as she got back in place.

"Oh, ok." He said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Herro. School is a pain in the butt and it takes up most of my time. I'm *trying* to write when I can, but the homework..

Well, see you next time!


	5. Flying

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem. :)**_

* * *

 _Flying is harder than it looks._

* * *

These were one of those unlucky days. Morgan was testing something new that his Father wanted him to try it. Laurent said that an Elwind tome aimed at the ground can propel you into the air for a little while. His father was too busy as he was learning little by little about ancient tomes he collected from the past. His father didn't specify how to land, so he made a platform to break his fall. He also made sure to do it away from camp.

"Let's go!" He said as he tested it out.

*BOOM* He flew pretty high, but not high enough. He thought to actually try and fly higher. This action would seem cool, but he didn't plan ahead.

"Time for a Rexcalibur!" He shouted as he readied himself. He was very excited to try this.

"3.. 2.. 1... Go!" He shot up, away from the ground. He blasted _VERY_ high, maybe a little too high.

"Woah! Everything is pretty small from here. Wait... how am I going to land!?" He said to himself as he was falling. "Wah!"

He came crashing down. Not on the grounds, but in a tree. His tomes and swords were lost in the forest, but he was caught in a tree. A large one, with very thick branches. No doubt he is not getting out soon.

* * *

Severa was making her way downtown, looking at shops that sell cute dresses and accessories. She looked around... saw something she liked, and bought it it. She then walked out and went back to camp when she heard a small boom. She then brushed it off as "someone stupid messed up." She was walking back when she heard another boom, louder than the first. She was going to ignore it until she heard Morgan's shout. This immediately called her attention, as she ran back to camp to drop her purchases off, then run into the forest.

"Morgan! Morgan! MORGAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Severa yelled, trying to see if she could hear him.

"He couldn't of been hurt, could he? He must have took a stroll or something, or played along with Owain's theatrics." She was going to continue speaking out her trail of thought when she found his stuff sprawled across the ground. His Elixirs, his Bronze Sword, an Elwind Tome, and a Rexcalibur Tome. She wondered what her fiancé could do with this stuff.

"Sev... up here!" He coughed out as he waved his hands. His coat was caught by a thick branch, as well as his left leg.

"Huh? Hahahahahahaha! You're looking as fine as ever, Morgan!" She said as she fell to the ground, laughing. This was very out-of-character for her, but only Morgan can see her true side.

"Ugh, but can you help me out!?" He uttered out, exhausted and scared. He _REALLY_ didn't like heights.

"Oh fine! But tell me how you ended up in this predicament!" She demanded to hear the whole story, bad or good.

"Ok, so I was testing out my Dad's experiment on flying. He said that blasting an Elwind Tome o the ground could propel you in the air. I was surprised that it worked, so did it with the Rexcalibur Tome. As you can see, the results didn't go to well."

"Wow... I didn't know your dorkness could reach this much."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Or both!" He was very puzzled at the moment.

"Ok, should I hit the tree? You can tumble down." She suggested, as she tried to pick fun at him.

"N-no thanks. I've had enough injuries as of late. Anything safer?

"No... well too bad! I'll hit the tree and you'll fall!" She said as she slammed the tree with the sword hilt.

"Nnnnnnoooo! Wait, that was a soft landing. Sev? Severa?" He questioned what happened and he needed to find her.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" She called, as she was very uncomfortable in her position.

"Ok, fine." He said as he got up, then helped Severa up. "Let's go back to camp, alright?"

"Duh!"

* * *

 _Back at camp..._

Morgan was greeted by a very angry Chrom and a very angry Robin. Laurent was with Robin, just disappointed.

"You better tell me what happened and explain why you were gone. You know we can't have soldiers missing from the camp with notifying me or Robin. So speak up." Chrom said to him with a stern look that didn't portray any emotion.

"Y'yes sir!" He replied back as he started his story.

Meanwhile, Severa was just laughing at him in the background.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey guys! I had this chapter made for a while, but I didn't know if you guys would like it. I just thought of it while playing Smash 4 and Robin spamming Elwind. Also, I have different Fathers for Morgan and Severa. Just expect a Lon'qu!Severa for most of these. With my current schedule and school, I'll update around Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. See ya later! :)


End file.
